I Already Am
by king julian
Summary: Miroku and Sango meet in the school library and Miroku instantly feels something special about Sango. After they get to know each other they realize they're in love. The only problem is Miroku's abusive dad gets in the way.
1. Chapter 1

"Under De Sea, down where it's wetter, it's always better, under De Sea!" Miroku sang as he walked down the hallway, earning glares from random students.

"Miroku! Shut up, would ya!" Inuyasha punched Miroku's head and Miroku pouted.

They walked into the library and sat at a table to start studying for an exam. Inuyasha began to quiz Miroku and then later Kagome joined them. After a while Miroku dazed off and began looking around. He noticed a girl sitting at a table in the back corner all alone. She was reading a book and she seemed to enjoy it but, she also looked like she wanted to cry. Suddenly the girl looked up at the clock on the wall and rushed out of the library. She didn't even notice Miroku was staring at her.

"Hey Miroku! Quit gawking at women you sick pervert!" Inuyasha yelled, thus getting the three kicked out of the library.

"Kagome, do you know who that girl was?" Miroku asked as they walked to the parking lot. "Which one, Miroku? The one you were staring at? Her name is Sango, she's new here. "Kagome replied cheerfully.

Miroku walked into the library, alone this time, because after yesterday he didn't want to get kicked out again. He went to the table he sat at yesterday; he noticed the girl, Sango, was at the same table in the corner all alone.

He also noticed that she was crying.

Miroku stared for a bit and thought maybe she was going through a tough time…? He continued to think of reasons of why she would be crying but then he noticed the book she was reading.

'Ah! That's why! That book is so bitter sweet!' Miroku thought smiling.

'She's something different…'

The next day Miroku went to the library again. He sat at the usual table and so did she. He noticed she had a different book. Today she was smiling a lot, the book was indeed a funny one, and Miroku decided that she had such a beautiful smile. Miroku was reading one of his text books when he heard her laugh.

'Her laugh sounds like angel,' Miroku smiled, 'even her snorts sound like goddesses,'

Miroku began laughing because her laugh was contagious. She quickly looked up at him and noticed he was looking and laughing at her. Her smiled disappeared and she put her book in her bag, got up, and left. Miroku quickly followed her out of the library.

"Sango! I wasn't laughing at you! Your laugh was just really adorable!" Miroku chased after her.

"How do you know my name?" Sango asked sternly, not bothering to turn around, she kept walking forward, knowing he would follow her.

"Oh, uh, my friend Kagome told me… I'm Miroku! I'm a senior in high school, I'm a pervert at times but also a really sweet guy and, I'd like to get to know you." Miroku winked at her, once she stopped walking and turned around to look at him.

"Well okay then… I'm Sango but, you already knew that creeper, I'm also a senior, I'm way tougher than I looked so I will pound you if you touch me, and I think I'll regret this but, I'd like to get to know you too." Sango held out her hand and Miroku shook it.

"You won't regret it, my dear." Miroku grinned boyishly.

"I already am…" Sango walked away and slightly blushed when her face was out of his sight.

**A/N: **

**Thanks for reading and please review! I'd love to hear some opinions about this story! If you have any ideas for the plot or anything at all, i'd love to hear them! (: **

**xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Sango's POV

So, it's been about a week since I moved here and I've met three people, Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha. They're really weird… and they're all friends but they have such different personalities. But I mean, oh well… they're cool … I guess…

Kagome kind of scares me. The day after I moved in, I found out we were related…

_Flashback_

_ 'Right, left, right, left, walk walk walk, ahhh home finally,'_

_As soon as I opened the door I was ambushed by some random girl she hugged me so tight, I couldn't even breathe. She wore the same school uniform as me so, I figured we went to the same school and nothing more. _

_"Who the hell are you?!" I guess that was a little rude of me but, she didn't even seem to notice the hostility in my voice._

_"Oh sorry! I'm Kagome! I'm your cousin, don't you remember me?" Her smile was so huge, I wonder if it hurts to be that perky._

_"Uh no. Bye." I would've been more friendly, I swear, but, that pervert, Miroku, had groped me after school so, I was already very unhappy. I walked into the kitchen to find my grandmother, Kaede, with my brother Kohaku, and another little boy. I later learned his name was Souta, and he was Kagome's brother._

_Kagome followed me into the kitchen and started to ask me questions about moving and school and blah blah blah. I mean, don't get me wrong she was nice and all but, she scared me. It wasn't till an hour later, we finally bonded over talking about Miroku, the pervert, and Inuyasha. I didn't know Inuyasha but she sure did like to talk about him and it was pretty entertaining. Surprisingly, she's becoming one of my best friends now._

_End of Flashback_

Well, anyways, back to today. I am currently sitting in my chemistry class, not listening to the lecture, and drawing in my notebook.

*nudge nudge*

I looked over to the boy who sat next to me, and whispered, "What?"

"Could I borrow a piece of paper?"

I tore a piece out and slide it over. Okay weird kid, leave me alone now…

He wrote something on the paper then folded it in half and slide it back to me. I glared at the paper, the opened it, it said:

**Hey you're Sango, right?**

I looked up at him and thought about it for a moment. I really don't feel like passing notes like a middle school student so I shook my head and mouthed a no. I slide the paper back to him and then continued to draw. A few moments later he returned the note to me and I opened it. Sigh.

**Don't lie. You are Sango. Anyways, Sango, I'm Inuyasha. My friends Kagome and Miroku told me about you.**

I simply wrote down 'cool' then gave it back to him.

**Miroku wanted me to tell you that he wants to see you at lunch. We can walk together after class so, I can show you where we sit. **

I wrote 'no' then passed it back.

**Damn, you're grumpy. You're going to whether you like it or not. Feh, stupid bitches these days. **

'Lol. He should've started with this attitude,' I tried to hold in my laugh. I wrote 'LOLOLOLOLOLOL you're funny! Okay then.'

After he read it he smiled at me and then passed the note back.

**So whatcha drawing?**

I ripped out the page from my notebook and handed it to him.

His face went from (: to 0.O

He looked at me then whispered, "Pretty…"It was obvious he was scared. It was picture of a pirate boat and I drew every person in the class labeled them, and they were all dying in a different way. It was very good art.

The bell rang and we got up. I followed Inuyasha outside to a tree, he told me this is where they sit every day. I sat on the grass and waited for Miroku. It took him like ten minutes to get his food and then he finally showed up.

"Sango! Darling, I'm so glad you decided to show up!" Miroku's face is so stupid. I mean just look at him. He's always smiling like an idiot and saying the stupidest stuff. "Inuyasha told me you wanted to see me."

"Ah yes. Sango, dear, would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight? I'll take you to the finest restaurant I know!" Miroku gleamed at his proposal. He seemed really confident… I don't want to burst his bubble so, maybe…

"Uh okay. Pick me up at 7?"

"Yes! Yes okay!" He seems excited.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Wacdonalds? This is the 'finest' place you know?"

-.-'

'He's kidding right…'

"Well Sango! It's got a price you can't beat!"

oOoOoOoOoO

Okay, Okay. I have to admit, this isn't so bad. Who cares if it's junk food, at least we're having fun. Well as much fun as you can have with a pervert.

"So Sango, I have a science question." Miroku got serious.

"Uh okay Miroku, what is it?"

"Now, kiss me if I'm wrong but , dinosaurs still exist, right?" His face was exploding with joy, I almost feel bad about what I did next. Almost.

_'Slap!'_

Heheh, stupid pervert.

OoOoOoO

"Oh my gosh! Sango you slapped him!? LOL!" Kagome was literally on the floor rolling around laughing.

"Jeez, Kagome, it wasn't that funny…" I invited Kagome over for a sleepover to have a girls night and she's not that bad. Except she laughs at everything. It's cool, whatever. Kagome decided to do my hair, make up, and nails. I don't understand why, I thought we were going to be lazy and such but she said she was going to take me out somewhere. She won't tell me where. -.- which means I won't like this.

"Kagome, please tell me where we are going!" we were already driving around in her car and I have no idea where we were. Then she parked in front of a club?

"A club?"

"No silly, a karaoke bar!"

Oh my gosh, no…

**A/N:**

**Okay, i know the tone kind of shifted from the first chapter but I just wanted to make the story a little funnier.(: I also realized there isn't much San/Mir in this chapter but i just wanted to address Sango's thoughts more and all of her thoughts aren't about Miroku. **

**Please review and tell me what you think!(;**

**xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I realized I forgot to put a disclaimer! **

**I don't Inuyasha or any of the characters or the pokemon theme song! **

**Miroku's POV**

"Inuyasha, are you almost ready? Kagome's going to kill us if we're late for Karaoke night," I was sitting in Inuyasha's nasty ass bedroom, waiting for him to finish. Every Friday night we ALL go to the karaoke bar like, seriously, all of us. Plus, Kagome never lets us have a break, unless we put in a two weeks notice and it's valid reason to her. I know she's crazy.

Now for some stupid reason, Inuyasha decided to doll him self up tonight. He brushed his hair, put cologne on, and even took second shower today! I think he's finally going to make a move on Kagome. It's about time.

"Feh, Miroku shut up! Why don't you go bug Sesshomaru!"

O.O "No thanks… but seriously we have to go now!"

"Fine, whatever," Inuyasha finally came out of the bathroom and then we got in Sesshomaru's car and went to go pick up Koga.

"Sup, mutt face, pervert, uh… other mutt face…" Koga muttered as he climbed into the caar and sat next to me. We aren't really friends but we aren't enemies. Plus Kagome insisted that he be part of this karaoke Fridays thing.

"I, Sesshomaru , am not a 'mutt face'. Especilly, if Inuyasha is one." Sesshomaru was kind of creepy… but he did have a way of attracting the ladies.

Ah, I think I'll text Sango…

**Hey darling, what's up? (;**

_Miroku, leave me alone._

**But Sango! I love you! **

_Go away. _

Okay… so much for texting Sango. I've only known her for about a week and she's already pretending to hate me. She's definitely a feisty one, and I like it. She's always saying what's on her mind and she doesn't beat around the bush. She's very different from all the girls I flirt with, usually when I grope her she slaps me! And strangely, I enjoy it. [insert perverted grin here]

OoOoOo

"Where the hell are they! Kagome's always threatening us to not be late and now she's late! Damn wench!" Inuyasha was very pissed off because it's been about 15 minutes and Kagome and Sango aren't here. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga, Naraku, Kikyo, Ayame, Rin, Kohaku, Souta, Kagura, Kanna, Shippo, Jaken, and I were all here. Gosh that's a lot of people… I don't even like half of them…

"Inuyasha, who cares about that stupid Kagome." Kikyo was trying to seduce Inuyasha aslways…

"fuck off kikyo." Inuyasha got up from his chair and sat next to me, away from kikyo. "Hey kikyo, I'll give you some company…" Naraku is such a creep! Why do we even invite him…

"Lord Sesshomaru! Blah blah blah!" Jaken's gay, and in love with Sesshomaru, I'm sure of it… "Jaken. Be quiet. I'm spying on Rin… She's with two boys…" Sesshomaru treats Rin like his little sister… Now that I think about it… why did we even invite kids…

"Rin! This is my cousin Kohaku!" Souta yelled over the music. I'm pretty sure Kohaku is Saango's brother…

"Uh hi… *blush blush* you're cute." Kohaku was trying to flirt and it seemed to be working on Rin… "Oh thanks *blush smile blush*, you're really tall."

"Seven days…" Kanna has issues… "Uhhh… okay… you're scaring me…" Shippo scooted away from Kanna.

"Koga! Let's get married!" Ayame was in love with koga. Like in super love… "Ayame… I love kagome!" Koga then got growled at by Inuyasha…

OoOoOoO

Ah! Finally something good happens. Kagome and Sango decided to show up. Kagome introduced Sango to everyone and then they sat next to us.

"So who's first?" Kagome asked the group smiling.

*Crickets*

"Okay… Sesshomaru! You can go! I'll pick your song for you!" Kagome danced her way to the sign up table. Once she finished she came back laughing… oh no…

"Okay! Up next is, Sesshomru, singing 'I'm too sexy'," The announcer uh… announced … duh.

Everyone at our overly large sized table began to laugh extreamly hard. "Yay! Go Lord Sesshomaru!" rin squealed happily. "Sesshomaru's gay!" Koga yelled as Sesshomaru got on stage.

Sesshomaru started singing and I swear, I think my ears strted to bleed…

OoOoOo

"Okay Sango, It's your turn!" I yelled excitedly, "I'll pick your song dear, and don't worry since it's your first time I'll go sing with you." I quickly got up to the sign up table before she could object. I heard her huff and mutter something about stupid pervert but it was already too late.

I finished up and then came back to the table. "Sango you are going to love the song I picked for you!" "Doubt it."

"Next is Sango and Miroku singing 'Baby got Back'!" lololololol Sango looks so angry! This is hilirous! I grabbed Sango's hand and dragged her onto the stage.

We started singing and she actually looked like she was hving a little fun. I was having a lot of fun considering this is my theme song. We both danced and had a lot of fun until half way through the song I decided to slap her ass. I couldn't help myself. All of our friends bursted into laughing fits. Her face turned so red she looked like firetruck. At first she was just embaressed and she stopped singing and just looked at me wondering if I really just slapped her ass. I kept singing because my fans would have been dissppionted if I stopped. After few seconds she realized that she was mad and decided to punch me right in the face. Once again all our friends were dying of laughter and the random people at the bar were really confused.

"Owwwww! Sango! That hurt!" They turned off the music and Sango stomped off the stage. "You're a pervert!"

"Sango, love, I know that!" I followed after her as she sat back down in her chair. She glared at me. Oh crap. "Sango, I love you." "I love you too, Miroku."

:O

"Really?!" I screamed a girly scream.

"No!" Sango then turned away from me and huffed.

I didn't know what to do next so I just winged it…

"I wanna be the very best, that no one ever was…" I started singing the Pokemon theme song slowly. I then I barely heard her say, "Dun dun dun."

She finished my song… I think I'm going to marry Sango.

**A/N: So another silly chapter! I think Miroku's thinking is kinda funny (: I hope you liked it & Thanks for reading! **

**xoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Regular POV**

**Monday**

"Sango and I area having a baby, Miroku…" Inuyasha told his friend as he got out one of his text books. Miroku looked at him for a minute, confused. "Uh… what? You got her pregnant?! I thought we agreed Kagome was yours and Sango was mine!" Miroku yelled so loudly, the entire hallway heard.

"No you dumbass! I didn't get her pregnant! It's for a health project! A flour baby, you stupid shit!" Inuyasha yelled equally as loud so the people would know the truth. They didn't really seem to care though. Most of them don't even know who Sango is.

"Flour … baby… oh… Heheh…" Miroku walked off to his next class. He was still in shock but he calmed himself down. He overacted for no reason. Silly him. Sango was in his next class and he was sure she was going to milk this "baby" thing… He was getting mentally prepared to play along.

"Hello, Sango. How are you on this fine morning?" Miroku strolled into the classroom and sat in between Sango and the window, in the back of the classroom.

"Well… actually, I'm not too good… I'm having a baby, Miroku…" Sango was an okay liar and if Miroku already didn't know, he would've believed her but; he did notice signs of lying. Her eyebrow twitched when she said baby.

"Oh… wow, Sango… Um… Who's the dad?" Miroku realized she must've thought he was stupid. She's only been here a week and she's only known Inuyasha for half a week, there wasn't enough time for sex and finding out about the pregnancy. Crazy women.

Sango looked away from Miroku to make a dramatic scene. "It's… Inuyasha…" Miroku was trying extremely hard to not laugh. "Oh, is that so… Well, what class is this for again?" Sango looked up at him like she had just been caught stealing a lollipop, "How'd you know?!"

"Sango, dear, Inuyasha and I are best friends. You didn't think he wouldn't tell me did you." Miroku smiled at her to let her know her joke was okay. Sango pouted and then opened her note book. She began to draw a man who was burning over a fire pit. She got her colored pencils and colored it and then labeled the man as Miroku.

She folded it up nicely and wrote on the top 'To Miroku, From Sango, because I love you so much.' She passed it over to him and waited. He opened it and wasn't affected by the disturbing image of himself. Sango looked confused and he simply replied, "Inuyasha warned me about your creepy drawings."

OoOoOoO

**Tuesday**

Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, and the flour sack were sitting in a booth at a local diner. Sango threw the sack of flour to Inuyasha who complained. "So what are y'all naming that thing?" Miroku asked, amused at Inuyasha discomfort with the thing. "Idiot Ball Sack Jr. IBSJ for short," Inuyasha replied instantly. "What kind of a name is that…?" Miroku muttered. "We name it after you!" Sango beamed happily. "I think it's great!" Kagome laughed. Miroku pouted.

"Well, anyways, Miroku, do you want to come over to my house later to study for the history test?" Sango asked Miroku, who of course agreed. "Oh great! Since you won't be doing anything, you can take the sack!" Inuyasha smiled. "Why can't you. What are you doing?" Sango glared. "He's uh… taking me on a date…" Kagome shyly responded.

"WOOOOOO HOOOOOO!" Miroku chanted, " WOOt WOOt WOOt!"

"Feh shut up pervert." Inuyasha growled.

OoOoOoO

Miroku knocked on the door of the house that Sango claimed as hers. Miroku had never been to Sango's house before so he was excited. A boy about 15 years old opened the door and looked at Miroku. "Yes?"

"I'm Miroku; Sango invited me over to study." Miroku kindly introduced himself. "I'm Kohaku, Sango's brother. Sango's in her room, putting her face on." Kohaku gave Miroku a tour of the house and then left him in the living room to go get Sango.

"Hello! Are you a friend of Kohaku's or did Sango finally bring a boy home?" Kaede greeted Miroku. Miroku chuckled, "I belong to Sango. I'm Miroku." Kaede nodded and introduced herself then went back into the kitchen to finish dinner.

Sango came down the stairs and entered the living. "Hey Miroku! I hope my family didn't do or say anything embarrassing…"

Miroku smirked as he thought about the comments 'putting her face on' and 'did Sango finally bring home a boy' then answered, "Oh no they did nothing of the sort."

Sango sat on the couch next to Miroku and put her history book on the coffee table. She turned to face Miroku and smiled. "What chapter should we start wi-"Sango stopped herself as she noticed something on his face, "Miroku what happened to your cheek?!" Sango began to examine his bruised cheek, it was fresh. Purple and swollen, he didn't have this bruise when then were at the diner after school.

"Oh, Heheh, this ole thing?..." Miroku suddenly got nervous but hide it quickly, "Inuyasha punched me! Yeah, I called him stupid…" Sango glared, and thought about. 'He's lying…'

"Okay… sure… I'll get you some ice!" Sango rushed off into the kitchen. 'Damn! How could I be so stupid! I'm just so use to it, I don't even notice when I bruise now!' Miroku thought touching the bruise.

Sango came back with ice in a bag and pushed it on his face. "Ahhhh! That's cold! Get it off! I'm dying!" Miroku yelled trying to move Sango's hand but it wouldn't budge. Miroku gave up and took it like a man. A wimpy man but, nonetheless a man. Sango took the ice off and began to stroke his cheek. 'Ahhh, she's so gentle, it's nice…' Miroku thought as he closed his eyes and sighed. "Does it hurt?" Sango whispered. 'No, it's just a little bruise." Miroku replied smiling.

"I mean, being abused…" Sango whispered quieter. Miroku jerked up away from her grasp, and stood up, towering over her, his tone became rough and he became a stranger to Sango, "I am NOT abused!" Sango flinched at his tone; he had yelled really loud, she was surprised her brother or grandma didn't hear. "Miroku… It's nothing to be embarrassed about, I was-" Sango got cut off by Miroku's harsh tone, "Sango! I told you, I'm not being abused!" Miroku began to walk to the door, exited the house, and walked down the side walk. Sango followed after him calling out his name but he was too angry, it was pointless.

Sango went back inside the house, slumped down into the couch, and sighed. "Sango, It's a guy thing. I could talk to him if you want…I understand his feelings perfectly…" Sango looked up and saw Kohaku standing next to her. "Were you spying on us?!" Sango yelled defensively. "No, you two were screaming so loud, I wouldn't be surprised is China could hear you guys." Sango huffed.

"Thanks Kohaku, but I think he just wants to be alone now. I'm sure he's in denial but, I'm worried about him." Sango frowned. Kohaku nodded and sat next to his sister. "Oh by the way, I think Kaede is using your baby for our dinner tonight."

"WHAT!"

**A/N: So i finally decided where I want to go with this story! :D I put some real content into a chapter finally(: lol **

**so please review, tell me what you think, give me some feed back, it'd be much appreciated (:**

**xoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

OoOoOo

**Wednesday **

**Miroku's POV**

"Sango! How could you be so stupid!" Inuyasha was yelling at Sango because apparently after I left her house, Sango's grandma used their baby sack for dinner. The four of us sat in the bed of Inuyasha's truck, in the school parking lot. We were waiting for classes to start and, like every morning we met at Inuyasha's truck.

"Well maybe you should've taken the damn thing! It was your turn anyways!" Sango retorted back. Kagome was laughing, as usual. I mean, this was kind of funny, I would've been laughing too but, I just can't get over what happened yesterday. It's a little awkward between Sango and me but, I'm pretending like nothing happened.

After Inuyasha and Sango finished their little tiff, we decided to walk into the school. Kagome and Inuyasha were walking slightly ahead of us, which left Sango and I to walked together in an awkward silence.

"Look Sango,' I whispered, "I'm sorry if I scared you, or worried you but I can assure you, I am perfectly safe and in no danger." Sango glared at me. Am I really that bad of a liar?! C'mon!

"Miroku, you don't have to lie to me." Sango whispered, to make sure Inuyasha and Kagome wouldn't be listening. "I am not lying, Sango." Hold in the temper… hold it in, Miroku…

"Miroku, I know what you're going through!" Sango yelled, I guess she couldn't hold in her temper. Inuyasha and Kagome both turned around and I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed Sango's nice butt. Heheh.

"You pervert!" Sango yelled, stomped on my foot and then marched into the school. "See you in history, babe!" I suddenly felt a bit better. 'Dat ass tho…'

OoOoOo

After school I drove Sango home, she had asked for a ride during history. She lives two streets down from me so it was okay. It was a silent car ride; I couldn't tell if she was mad at me for grabbing her ass, or because of the whole abuse thing.

"Thanks for the ride, Miroku." Sango said as I pulled up the drive way. "No problem, Sango." I waited until she walked into her house, then I left. I kept driving all the way to my house. I pulled into the garage and sigh. Dad was home…

I got my stuff from the back seat and walked inside the house. I tried to tiptoe my way into my room but he caught me. "Miroku!"

I sighed, "What dad." He was drunk again. "Don't use that tone with me you piece of shit." He punched me right in the eye. I stumbled back but got my balance once again. "Dad! Stop!" I was tired of this stupid shit. He kneed me in the stomach and I immediately puked up my lunch. While I was crouched over he pushed my against the wall face first and when I fell back he tried to smash a beer bottle on my head but I punched the bottle with my hand instead. It broke and cut my hand but it was better than hitting me on the head.

"Get out of here."

I quickly got up as best as I could, I walked back into the garage and into my car. I felt as though I was going to the pass out any second. It took everything I had to drive, I needed to puke again. I finally reached my destination, and got out of the car. I stumbled to the door and then pounded my fist as hard as I could. She opened the door.

"Miroku! Oh my god, Miroku, what happened!" She came to my side and I couldn't handle it anymore, I closed my eyes and my body fell to the ground.

_ 'Why does he hate me?' _

OoOoOo

"Miroku, please wake up…" Her voice sounded like angels, I definitely want to wake up to this every morning… Oh Ow! She was taking the glass out of my hand. Oh god it hurts! I groaned, letting her know I was awake. I tried to pull me hand away from her but she wouldn't let me. "Quit it, Miroku." Ahh, I love it when she takes control…

I opened my eyes, well actually, one eye; the other had a giant steak on it. I hope this isn't dinner… "Sangooooo." I groaned again. I was laying on her couch and she was on her knees next to me, picking out shards. She started to put some alcohol on my hand and it burned like a bitch. "Oh hell no woman!" I lifted my hand away from her and she glared at me. "I mean, thanks for taking care of me, Sango, I love you." I gave her back my hand and she told me to shut up. I grinned at her. She tried to hide her smile but I could see it, I love her smile.

She bandaged up my hand and then she told me to sit up, so I did. She sat on the couch where my head was and then she pushed my back down, my head was in her lap. I think I'm in love. "Sango, you forgot the kisses." I looked up at her and she was blushing and squeaked out a 'what'. I chuckled and lifted up my hand, she sighed of relief and said, "Oh, okay. Only if you tell me what happened," I sighed and thought about it, "Fine, I really need this kiss or my hand won't ever heal." She laughed and then kissed my hand. I smiled and then took her hand in my good one, and kissed it. I didn't let go either, I held her hand and she didn't seem to care. "Well, Sango, it all started when I was fifteen, my mother had just died and my dad became abusive. It's so cliché but that's it. Today it punched, kneed, and hit me. He used a beer bottle. Oh well, I'm used to it."

"Well, you shouldn't be. Miroku, you're almost eighteen, why don't you just leave?" Sango sighed. "He threatens to kill me…" I can't believe I actually just said that… I've never told anyone about my dad, let alone his threats…

"Uh, what about you, Sango? I recall you saying you know what I'm going through." I closed my eyes. She started to play with my hair, and it felt so nice. I could lay here forever.

"Oh you know, its so cliché, except it was my foster dad. My real parents died when I was younger. Car accident." She sighed. I let go of her hand, took the steak off my eye and, sat up next to her. I patted on my shoulder and she rested her head on it. "So, are you staying the night?"  
"Do I get to sleep in your room?" I grinned and she laughed and looked up at me. "No, you pervert. We have a guest room and I'm sure Kaede won't mind if you use it." I looked down at her and nodded. She kept looking at me, and I kept looking at her. I've never felt this way about a girl. She's real, and different. I want her, but not only for sex. I want her to be my woman, forever. I kissed her, and I expected her to pull back and slap me but, she didn't. She was shocked but, she kissed me back. She was a good kisser, and I didn't want to stop. She pulled back when she ran out of air, and I smiled at her. She blushed and looked away.

I put my hand under her chin and gently pushed her head up to look at me. "You're really weird." Her expression changed and she looked angry and confused. "What! You just kissed me and now you say I'm weird?!" I love it when she gets angry. "You're weird because you're so strong and brave but, when I kiss you, you turn into a little blushing nervous girl. But, I like it." I smiled and then she smiled too.

OoOoOo

It was about 10:30 now and I was lying in Sango's bed. She was lying next to me watching the TV. "Ahhh, Sango, I love your bed, it's so comfortable, soft, and great for se-" She cut me off. "Miroku, shut up. You're not sleeping here so don't get any ideas, pervert." I sighed and turned on my side, my face was right next to her boobs now. I didn't say anything though…

"So uh, does this mean you're my girlfriend now?" I asked sweetly. Sango blushed and said, "Um, I don't know… that's up to you." I Smiled and asked, "So Sango, would you be my girlfriend?" She blushed even more, she looked like a tomato, but she was my tomato. "Um sure, Miroku. Of course." She smiled and looked down at me and I smiled at her. I sat up and kissed her gently. "Good," I smiled at her. "Does this mean these are mine now?" I grabbed her boobs with both of my hands and squeezed them. She got angry real quick.

_Slap!_

**_A/N: Thanks for reading! (: Please tell me what you think? (:_**

**_xoxoxo_**


	6. Chapter 6

OoOoOo

**Saturday two months later**

**Sango's POV**

"Sango! Invite your boyfriend over for dinner! Kagome and her friend are coming." Kaede told me as I walked down the stairs. "Do I have to?" Miroku groped me today and I think I've had enough of that pervert boyfriend of mine for now. "Yes." "Fine, I'll text him." I texted Miroku asking him if he wanted to come over.

Miroku was still being abused unfortunately but, he says it's gotten better. Sometimes he sneaks me over when he dad goes out. His dad would get so pissed off if he found out; he doesn't want anyone over at their house. Miroku still hasn't told Inuyasha or Kagome about his situation, no one knows except me and Kohaku (but he doesn't know Kohaku over heard that one day).

_Come over, my grandmother is making food. _

**_ Sango, I'd love to but, my dad won't let me out of the house. _**

_Are you okay? Should I call the police?_

**_ No, it's fine. I'll just wait till he falls asleep then head over. Don't worry. _**

_ Okay… see you then. _

That Miroku sure knows how to make me worry. I know he wasn't doing it on purpose but, still. A few minutes later Inuyasha and Kagome came in the house fighting as usual. "Hey guys." I said. "Hey Sango! Is Miroku coming?" Kagome cheered. "Yeah, later." I sat at one of the chairs at the dinner table and rested my head on my hand. Inuyasha and Kagome sat at the opposite side of me, Kohaku came down and sat next to me and Kaede sat at the head of the table between Inuyasha and Kohaku.

Kaede was putting out the food and was serving everyone. "Where is Miroku?" Kaede asked as she served his plate with some rice and sushi. "He's coming later, I don't know when." I sighed. "Is that loser bailing on you already?" Inuyasha mumbled scarfing down his food. "Inuyasha! Have some manners!" Kagome yelled. They started bickering of course.

The doorbell rang and I jolted up, "That's Miroku, I'll get it." I walked out of the kitchen, through the living room and to the front door. I opened the door and stepped out before he could come in. "Oh kicking me out already?" Miroku grinned. "Are you okay? No bruises or cuts?" I examined him but he seemed to be okay. "I'm fine, Sango. Just one little punch on the arm, see? I'm fine." Miroku sighed. I nodded then opened the door and we both went inside.

"Oi Miroku! It's about time! I'm hungry!" Inuyasha yelled once we entered the kitchen. "Wow, Kaede this meal looks fantastic. I apologize for arriving late and keeping you waiting, please forgive me." Miroku bowed, "It's fine, don't even worry about, just enjoy." Kaede smiled and motioned for him to sit.

Dinner was a success, the food was great, we all chatted and laughed, and we all just had a good time. After we finished we all helped clean up and then Inuyasha and Kagome left. Miroku told me that his dad wouldn't be home at this time and wouldn't be back till early morning because it was his Saturday routine. He invited me over and I told Kaede I'd be home later.

Miroku drove me to his house, which was a really short drive. We got to his house and went into his bedroom like always. I dropped my purse down in front of his bed, and then hopped on his bed next to him. "So, we only have two weeks till we graduate…" I said. Miroku nodded. "Miroku, don't be stupid. We're going to the same university. I'm not leaving you," I laughed and kissed his nose. "I know but, you and Kagome are joining a sorority. That's going to take all your time away from me!" Miroku whined. "You're so selfish!" I laughed, "But you and Inuyasha said you're going to join a fraternity so it's your fault too!"

"I know." He put his fore head on mine and we just stared at each other for a few seconds before we started kissing. Pretty soon that turned into a make out session and then we started exploring each other. This isn't the first time we had sex, it's actually the third. We weren't crazy about it but it was nice once in a while.

OoOoOo

"Sango, sweet heart, wake up, I have to take you home."

I groaned and turned over so I wasn't facing him anymore. "Darling, please, it's almost two…" Miroku begged me to get up, he was getting nervous. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked around for my clothes but Miroku had already collected them for me, he handed them to me and then we both put our clothes on. Once we were ready we left. He dropped me off and then drove back home.

I walked up to my door and then realized I forgot my purse at his house. Shit… I looked at my phone, it was only 1:40, Miroku's dad doesn't get home till 2 ish, I'll just got back quickly and get it. I need my house keys. I started to walk back to his house.

**A/N: So this story is getting near its end. I decided to split up these next chapters, but i hope you like it! (: **

**xoxoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

OoOoOo

**Regular POV **

Miroku rushed back into the house and got back in bed and pretended he was asleep. A few minutes later his dad came home. He was loud and knocking things over because he was too drunk to function. He came into Miroku's room and started yelling, "Miroku, what are you doing!" "Sleeping dad…" Miroku tried his best to sound exhausted. "Okay fin- huh, what's that." He turned on the light in Miroku's room and Miroku sat up. "What?" "A purse?" Miroku's dad picked up a black purse, it was Sango's.

"Are you gay or did you have a girl over?" Miroku's dad yelled, "Answer me!" "I'm sorry dad! I had a girl over. I won't do it again!" Miroku yelled. His dad was about to hit him but a knock on the front door stopped him. 'Shit, please don't be Sango…' Miroku thought, he got up and ran to the door, but his dad had pushed him down onto the floor. His dad opened the door and Sango stood there shocked. She saw Miroku on the ground and ran into the house not caring about the man.

She crouched down next to Miroku and said, "Miroku are you okay?!" "Sango! Get out of here!" Miroku tried to push her away but she pulled him up. Miroku's dad grabbed Miroku by the back of his neck and shoved him into the cabinet made of glass that held all the glass dishes and china that had been his mother's. Miroku hit his head against the metal part of the cabinet while the rest of his body crashed into the pool of glass. Miroku cut his head open, a large gash across his forehead, and blood was dripping down his face. He had an odd desire to fall asleep but, he knew he couldn't.

He got up and brushed himself off, His dad got a hold of Sango and pushed her down on the ground, then pushed Miroku right on top on her putting all his weight on Sango's leg, causing it to break. Sango screamed out in agony. "You want to have sex don't you!? Well go ahead!" Miroku's dad yelled laughing and Miroku quickly got off of her and checked her leg, "Sango! I'm so sorry! Don't move!" Miroku was amazed she wasn't crying, only screaming but still, she was really strong. Miroku got up and punched his dad and his dad punched Miroku in the chest and shoved him down, knocking Miroku's wind out. His dad left the room and Sango pushed herself on her elbows over to Miroku.

She was above of him and she whispered, "Miroku! Miroku get up!" She shook him a little to get him out of his daze, he caught his breathe again and stared at her for a moment, "Sango we need to get out of here." Sango was about to nod in agreement but something stopped her.

A flash of pain went through her body.

Sango froze and looked around behind her; Miroku's dad had just fired a gun… at her… She looked back at Miroku and saw blood dripping onto his chest. She realized it was her shoulder that was shot. Her upper body fell to the ground, and she was numb. In her mind at least, she couldn't remember what was going on or where she was. She felt the pain in her shoulder but couldn't do anything. She was laying on her stomach on the ground next to Miroku.

Miroku quickly picked her up and ran into his room and locked the door. He set Sango down on the bed and started to panic. "What do I do! What do I do!"

"Miroku… break the window …and let's go." Sango mumbled. She looked so pale and in pain but, she seemed so calm. "Right!" Miroku went into his closet and found the hammer he used to put up the frames on his walls; he took the hammer and hit the window several times until it opened. He grabbed Sango and jumped out; luckily his house was only a one story.

He started to run down the street to Inuyasha's house. He had a spare key to his car which was always parked outside. Miroku didn't want to even try to get his own car in case his dad noticed. Inuyasha's was only two houses down. He got to the truck and unlocked the door and laid Sango down in the back seats. He quickly jumped in and started the car and raced down the street. 'I hope Inuyasha doesn't mind me borrowing his car…'

"Mirokuuuu…everything hurts…" Sango groaned from the back seat. She was obviously in a lot of pain. "Sango, don't worry, I'm taking you to the hospital." Miroku continued to drive and finally made it to the city, he vision started to blur and he became dizzy. 'C'mon Miroku! Get yourself together! You can't pass out now, Sango needs you!' Miroku thought to himself, pushing himself to drive faster. They were almost there.

"Miroku… I-I love y-you." Sango stuttered. 'Oh god! Is she thinking she's about to die?!' "Sango! Snap out of it! You would never say that if you were fine! You're going to be okay!" Miroku swerved into the hospital unit, parked on the side of the road, ran out and got Sango. "I mean it…" Sango mumbled before she passed out. Miroku ran into the hospital's emergency room wing.

"I need help! My girlfriend was shot and she broke her leg!" Miroku yelled and a group of nurses and doctors surrounded him. One had a rolling bed and another took Sango and laid her on it. "Miroku! What happened?" It was Koga's dad. Miroku couldn't even speak. He looked at Sango and wanted to burst into tears, they had just put an air mask on her. She must be in a ton of pain, all because of him. They did a quick examine of Sango and one doctor said, "She'll need immediate surgery for both her shoulder and leg! Now!" They all started to run down the hallway. Miroku fell to his knees then passed out on the ground. Koga's dad picked him up and placed him on a gurney and told a nurse he had a concussion. They rolled him off into the hospital.

OoOoOo

Miroku woke up to a heart monitor beeping. 'Damn that's annoying.' Miroku thought as he grumbled and became aware of his surroundings. There was a bandage wrapped around his head and an I.V on his arm. He looked around the room he was in, Sango laid in a bed next to his. She was awake and laughing with Kagome but, she looked like shit and she probably felt like it too. Her right leg was elevated, 'Oh yeah, I broke it…' Miroku sighed. Her left should was wrapped up in bandages. Plus, she was bruised and cut up. She had three I.V's, one on each arm and then one on her left hand. She was also a sickly pale color. Her hair was in a neat side braid, Miroku figured Kagome had done it for her when she first got her. Miroku was surprised that Sango wasn't asleep or resting; instead she was laughing and acting giddy. 'Oh, they must've put her on drugs!' Miroku thought.

Kagome and Inuyasha both sat in chairs against the wall next to Sango's bed, 'I bet they're here visiting… how do they know…' Miroku thought. "Miroku, you're awake!" Sango cheered, she was so happy to see him awake. Miroku rubbed the back of his head, "Um how long was asleep?" "Four days," Sango sighed. Miroku gaped at her, and then a male nurse came in and took his blood pressure and took the I.V. out. He told Miroku to be careful when he wants to get up.

"That's not fair! I've been awake for three whole days and this nut job wakes up for two minutes and he gets to get up and walk!" Sango pouted. The medicine she was on was really strong. The nurse shrugged, knowing it was the drugs talking, and walked out of the room. "Well, sweetheart, I don't have a broken leg." Miroku smirked as he got up and walked to Sango's bed. She patted the bed for him to sit, and he sat facing her. He was afraid of accidentally pulling out one of her I.V's or knocking her leg down so, he sat a little further from her. "Well, I'm not the one who broke it." Sango muttered and instantly regretted it when she heard Miroku wince. He felt really bad about it.

"Well we have to get to school! See you later! Feel better!" Kagome smiled and then her and Inuyasha left. "Lay with me." Sango smiled. "You sure I won't hurt you?" Miroku asked with innocent eyes. "Of course not!" Sango cheered. Miroku laughed then laid on his side and propped up his head on his arm. "How you feeling, sweetie?" Miroku asked brushing some hair away from her forehead. "I've been better." Sango laughed. "I'm really sorry, Sango. I wished this never happened to you." Miroku sighed.

"Don't even sweat it, baby." Sango smiled and put her hand on the back of his neck and pushed him down to her. She kissed him and he kissed her.

Miroku accidentally pushed back on her shoulder, very gently, and Sango nearly screamed her lungs out. She tried to hold it in the best she could but, her shoulder was too sensitive. She shut her eyes tight and started to groan. "Sango… I'm really sorry. Ah! I shouldn't be around you, I'm too clumsy." Miroku sighed and brushed her hair with his hand. She moaned in pain for about another minute or two and then it started to subside. "Miroku, don't be silly. I'd rather you push my shoulder back every day then you be passed out in that bed over there." Sango smiled and Miroku laughed.

"So how's the food here, darling?" Miroku asked grinning. "I don't know. They haven't fed at all! Only through these stupid tubes!" Sango yelled, the drugs got to her again, lifting up her right arm and flopping the I.V around. "Sango stop it! You worry me when you're on drugs…" Miroku shook his head and sigh. Sango giggled and responded, "You just try the stuff they gave me. I can't feel a thing." Miroku laughed, "You're crazy."

Miroku started to run his fingers on her face and neck, "You're so beautiful, Sango." Sango blushed, "You're pretty too, Miroku." He sweat dropped, 'She's insane…' Miroku got up and went to the restroom. Afterwards, the male nurse came in and asked Sango where Miroku went.

"Oh he's tinkling!" Sango giggled. "Sango!" Miroku yelled from the bathroom. He washed his hand then came out. "Well, Miroku, if everything goes well today and you feel fine then you can leave tomorrow after noon." Miroku nodded and Sango yelled, "What about me! I want to leave!"

"My apologies, Sango, but we actually have to do another surgery on your shoulder tomorrow morning so, you won't be leaving till the next week." The male nurse bowed and left the room. Miroku told Sango he'd return in a few moments and followed after the nurse.

"Hey, um does this mean Sango's going to be on that drug longer?" Miroku shuddered at the thought. "Well, it's definitely a strong drug but, it does a good job of keeping her pain under control." The nurse explained. "But she's insane!" Miroku whispered. "Would you rather have her in pain?" "…No…" Miroku sighed and sulked back in the room.

Sango was asleep. He loved her a lot but, he loved her even more when she was her normal self. She looked so calm in her sleep, he just wanted to hug her so tight but, he knew that would hurt her. He just went back into his bed and drifted off into his own sleep.

**A/N: So one more chapter and then it's finished. (': Well thanks for reading!**

**xoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

OoOoOo

**Friday**

**Miroku's POV**

Technically, I've been out of the hospital for two days now but, it didn't feel like it. I went school and went straight to the hospital to see Sango, even though she mostly slept yesterday, due to the surgery, then when visiting hours were over I went to Sango's house. Kaede was nice enough to let me stay with them but, I'm going to get my own place as soon as I can.

Inuyasha was driving me to the hospital now since I no longer have a car. The cops took my dad away and put him in a ceil until the trial and they haven't gotten my stuff to me yet. Now that I'm free after so long, I've decided that I need to make the best of my life. The first thing on my list is Sango. She is honestly the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I love her with all my heart. I've only known her for barely three months but she has changed my life so much, and I've decided I'm going to make a commitment to her.

"So are you gonna help me with all these stuffed animals or what, Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled from outside of the truck. I didn't even notice we parked. I quickly got out and went to the bed of the truck, grabbed some stuffed animals and put them in a trash bag. "Did Kagome text you yet?" I asked, our plan was perfect.

"Yeah, she said she just fell asleep." Inuyasha responded me showing the text. I nodded and continued stuff the animals in the bags. Once we finished we grabbed the four bags full of stuffed animals, Inuyasha also grabbed the balloons from inside the car and we ran inside the hospital.

We went into Sango's room and the three of us started taking the stuffed animals out and put them on her bed, the window sill, the TV, everywhere. We let the balloons go and then we sat down in the chairs. "Looks good…"Inuyasha muttered. I agreed and Kagome smiled.

We waited about 30 minutes until Kaede and Kohaku came in the room. "She's still asleep?!" Kohaku whispered angrily. "It's fine, child, she does need her rest." Kaede said. "She can rest another time! I want, Miroku to be my brother in law already!" Kohaku grunted. "Well, you do realize this isn't a real proposal? It's just a promise…" I whispered, I wish it was the real thing but, it's too soon for that.

"I know but it's close enough!" Kohaku smiled, I smiled and punched his arm in a brotherly way. He really must've wanted a brother; I've never had any siblings so I was excited too. That is, if she said yes…

"That's it! I'm tired of waiting!" Inuyasha whispered taking out his cell phone. He dialed Sango's number and called it. The song, I Want it That Way by the Back Street Boys started playing from Sango's phone. She groaned, reached her arm out and, started patted the little nightstand next to her bed. She found her phone and opened, we could all tell she was still asleep though. "Hello?" Sango mumbled, it barely sound like English. "Oh hey sweetie, it's Miroku, just wanted to know how you're doing?" Inuyasha said in a creepy, gay, seductive voice. I punched his head and he laughed. "I'm good." Sango muttered obviously annoyed. "Well good babe. I'm coming over now so we can have a steamy sex session." Inuyasha sounded so gay, it makes me wonder…

Kaede shook her head and sighed. I laughed. Sango woke up, but didn't bother to open her eyes, "What the hell is your problem, you sicko. I just had surgery yesterday and my leg is broken. How do you expect me to have sex, you pervert." I started to laugh so she added, "Why the hell are you laughing!" She opened her eyes obviously frustrated and then she saw us. We all started laughing and she glared at us.

"What are all you doing here? And why are there so many stuffed animals in here?" Sango asked calming down. "Well, actually, I have something to ask you, darling. And they all wanted to be here for this…" I answered starting to get nervous. "Well okay, what is it?" She asked, trying to sit up as best she could. I quickly got on one knee and held out a velvet black box and I was about to open it when she stopped me, "Are you proposing?! What are you insane!" I chuckled, "No, love, I'm not proposing but, I am asking you to be my woman. I want to make a promise to you, that I will be faithful, and loving, and caring, and everything you want and need. I want to know if, you'll be my woman." I stared into her eyes and she looked confused and then she looked like a sad puppy dog.

"But, I thought I already was your woman." She frowned and I laughed. "Well good! So that's a yes?" She grinned and the nodded, I got up and slide the ring on her ring finger then, I knelt down and kissed her, I loved kissing her and I could tell she loved kissing me too.

**A/N: So it's over! I really enjoyed writing this story!**

**Thanks for reading(:**

**xoxoxo**


End file.
